


just like that, come my way

by Sozbro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Other, Pokephilia, Short, grimacing emoji, implied egg laying at the end, it's VERY light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: Lucas bangs his starter and all is well(Based off of the male design from Pokémon Legends Arceus)
Relationships: Typhlosion/Lucas
Kudos: 22





	just like that, come my way

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few days back after watching the presents. sinnoh remakes look garbo imo but im looking forward to breath of the pokemon. also, ik the trainers dont have canon names as of writing, but they resemble lucas and dawn so whatever. 
> 
> anyways, from this day forward imma just use lyrics as titles from songs i like. 
> 
> title from like that by doja cat.

Travelling alone only accompanied by your starter and being vulnerable to many dangerous Pokémon was frightening for Lucas. Hell, it would be frightening for most people. But as time went on and Lucas became more accustomed to the environment, fending off foes, and training his Pokémon, he felt he could take on anything in his path. However, things changed a little bit one day when Lucas was resting in his tent, as he does after a long battle. When he’s woken up by his trusty Typhlosion. 

He’s confused, as Typhlosion seems closer than usual and rather touchy, on all fours, nipping at the young trainer’s shirt. “Something wrong?” He asks, sitting up to grab his hat and place it back on. “You wanna eat anything?”

Typhlosion doesn’t make a sound, instead opting to move onto his hind legs. Lucas’ face flushes as he catches a glimpse of his unsheathed dick. It was thick, long and a bright red. Somehow, this was Lucas’ first time actually seeing it properly, and he was ashamed to realize he wanted to touch it. Maybe he reciprocated the volcano Pokémon’s feelings?

“Oh, uh…” Lucas kneeled in front of his Typhlosion and it snarled at the sudden contact. He moved his hands to its cock. It’s incredibly warm in contrast to his cold hands. “Don’t sweat it, I can deal with this.” 

As he began to stroke the warm length, he couldn’t help but think about how it would feel inside him. He gulps, and pumps his hands up and down the thick hot shaft. Lucas feels sweat roll down his forehead and his breathing become heavier, in sync with Typhlosion’s panting. Pre drools from the sharp tip and pools around the side of Lucas’ fingers, working as lubricant to allow for swift strokes.

The scent of his dick grows more obvious as he pleasures Typhlosion, and it begins to fill Lucas’ nostrils. A strong smell. Musky, but also has an aroma similar to firewood. It’s interesting, but it sure does get Lucas excited, his dick swelling with blood from just pleasuring his starter and enjoying its cock fragrance that fills up the small space of the tent. Recognizing the fire type’s ragged and choked breathing as a sign it was close to approaching orgasm, Lucas stops stroking its red cock, as there’s something else he is rather desperate to try.

In a swift motion he turns so his back is facing his Typhlosion, bends down onto his knees and pulls his pants and underwear off, his rear exposed to the air. It feels surprisingly cold, even though just a moment ago, the small space was heated. However, it takes no longer than a moment to adjust to the humidity. He spreads his legs apart so his hole is exposed, and reaches a hand back, using the fingers coated in slick pre to prod against his hole, then slips a finger inside. 

In the position he’s in, he’s unable to reach his prostate, but what matters more to him is the sudden feeling of having something inside him; doing this in front of his Pokémon, the one he’s closest to... it’s very arousing. Lucas’ dick drools against the sleeping bag he’s kneeled on, and he pistons his fingers for a moment to prepare himself for anything that would come soon enough, and once he thinks he’s ready, he removes them quickly. 

He scoots back a bit to attempt to non-verbally let Typhlosion know what he has in mind, hoping he gets the hint as soon as possible. His prayers are answered upon feeling its front paws on his back. Lucas’ face almost glows red and his eyes shut once he feels something hard and pointy poke his just-lubed entrance. He sucks in a sharp breath and his hands grip the fabric of the sleeping bag. 

The flare of the head pops inside easily, a moan slipping from Lucas’ lips. Giving a rough and sudden thrust, the rest of Typhlosion’s erect cock is pushed inside Lucas’ ass and the boy cries out in shock and pleasure. The thick and throbbing sex is angled perfectly and pushes against his prostate. It moves fast and suddenly, wasting no time stretching the trainer out with its thick dick, thrusting fast and hard and panting heavy. It invades Lucas’ ears like the rough slapping of its balls against his ass. 

He loves how hard and good Typhlosion fucks him, and how enthusiastic it is about it. It’s a major bonus that he’s losing his virginity to his own starter. Strangely erotic. Typhlosion keeps pumping in and out, going faster each second. Lucas is impressed by its stamina as well as his own, and how he hasn’t shot cum all over the floor. But, he still believes he’s close. I mean, he’s not gonna be able to handle this first ever sexual encounter for much longer.

Lucas gasps in surprise when Typhlosion roars and gives a few more powerful thrusts, then feels his stomach swell slightly. A dull ache forms in his abdomen and he whines when Typhlosion continues thrusting, until the dull ache becomes more apparent and hard to ignore. Still, it’s a major turn on and overwhelms Lucas. His cock jumps and he shoots a rope of seed out of his piss slit, his length jumping slightly under him as it stains the sleeping bag below. 

Typhlosion finally extracts its cock from Lucas’ used ass and excess sperm leaks out of his hole. Tired, Lucas turns around so he’s lying on his back and presses his hand onto his belly. He can’t help but notice how full he feels. He rubs his stomach for a moment and leans his head back onto his pillow. Before he drifts off, Typhlosion snuggles up next to him, and the two fall asleep relatively quick.

Needless to say, Lucas is surprised when he finds himself laying an egg the day afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. im gonna keep plugging my twitter until someone follows (@sozbrah_)


End file.
